All of Me
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Part of the Music Series. Undertale (c) Toby Fox} Sans and Frisk dance and talk while at a party. Rated T. Sans/Older!Frisk. Fluff. One-Shot.


**Shut up and enjoy my trash. More Sans/ Older Frisk, This time with a Male Frisk. Hope you guys enjoy! I had "All of me" on loop. This was born… Sorry.**

 **Also this will be part of the Music series. This series with consist of one-shots or longer based around songs. These may also be part of different fandoms.**

 **Undertale (c) Toby Fox**

~*~*~All of Me~*~*~

Sans watched, one eye open partially, as Frisk and Papyrus danced around the room. Frisk, as the ambassador of the monsters had been invited to a party and ended up dragging everyone with him. They'd been here for only 30 minutes and already Frisk had befriended everyone and the other humans had befriended all of them. He slid his eye over to where Undyne and Alphys were dancing. Even Toriel and Asgore were dancing together. Sans looked back to his twin and Frisk as the two laughed as they spun around. He smiled watching them. He spotted Mettaton jump up on stage, and looked at him wandering what the robot was doing. Mettaton seemed to be chatting with the DJ. Sans rolled his eyes and looked back to his twin and Frisk.

Both were talking as they danced. The skeleton shifted relaxing in the chair he was in. He closed his eyes briefly, but opened them as the music slowed. He blinked and saw people splitting up to slow dance. He smirked as he saw Toriel and Asgore continue to dance. Alphys and Undyne did as well. He stood and headed towards his brother and Frisk. Mettaton appeared and froze seeing Sans. Sans narrowed his eyes at him, before sighing and giving a nod. Mettaton smiled and took Papyrus' hand and pulled him away. Sans heard Frisk laugh beside him.

"I thought you were going to send him flying for a second there." His lover chuckled.

"…Thought about." Sans said. Watching as his twin and Mettaton danced. He looked down at Frisk and smiled. "I'll do it later." He said. Frisk laughed.

"You're so cruel to him! And he's so nice to Pap." Frisk said.

"hey, just because he is nice to my brother doesn't mean i have to like him and except the relationship." Sans said. Frisk shook his head chuckling.

"You are fighting a losing fight, My Bag of Bones." He said wrapping his arms around Sans' neck, the skeleton hummed wrapping his arms tightly around the human's waist as they started to sway to the music.

"what would i do without you're smart mouth?" he asked, resting his forehead against Frisk's. Frisk's eyes lit up and he smiled. Sans pulled him closer, spinning them both gently.

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." Frisk murmured.

"You're my downfall and my muse…" Sans said

"My worst distraction." Frisk said laying his head on the skeleton's shoulder.

"You are crazy and I'm out of my mind." Sans echoed. The two chuckled quietly. Sans 'kissed' Frisk's temple and he raised his head.

"You're my end and my beginning…" Frisk said.

"Even when I'm losing I'm winning." Sans murmured. Frisk leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, Sans." He said.

"Love you too, Frisk." Sans said. As they said this, "All of Me" started to play. The lovers laughed as they looked at one another. Sans started to sing softly as they continued to dance. Frisk joined in happily as they sang the song they had only just been quoting. Neither noticing that their friends had moved closer and were now smiling at them. Sans noticed them first as he spun him and Frisk, but ignored them as he listened to Frisk and sang with him. Frisk was too happy to notice their growing audience. The song ended and they stopped. Frisk leaned up for another kiss which Sans happily returned.

They pulled apart as they heard clapping and whistling. Frisk jumped and looked around, and blushed hiding his face in Sans shoulder. The skeleton laughed.

"Come on… They're just appreciating your… _**bone**_ -iful voice." He said. Frisk pulled away groaning and laughing at the same time.

"Sans!" he complained as their friends laughed, even Papyrus. Sans pulled the human closer to him chuckling.

"You love my puns." He teased.

"I do and I hate it!" Frisk said. Sans grinned, tightening his hold on his human.

"i love you so much." He said as he nuzzled Frisk's cheek, whispering the words so only Frisk could here. Frisk smiled and relaxed into him.

"Love you too." Frisk said. There was a flash and they looked to see Undyne and Alphys looking off to the side innocently. They looked at one another and chuckled. The music started back up and Frisk smiled and tugged on Sans jacket. He smiled and they started dancing. Their friends started to dance as well.

Sans smiled, it was times like these, that made all those timeline loops worth it.

~*~*~ End~*~*~

 **I hope you enjoyed the tooth rotting fluff. Its almost 3 am where I live… and here I am writing more than I have ever written in my life. Until whenever,**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
